1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a latch on an electrical connector for latching with a mating second electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Latches for retaining electrical connectors together after they are mated are generally well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,763 discloses a pivoting latch with torsion arms which can be locked in a latched position with a connector position assurance (CPA) member.
There is a desire to provide a latch on an electrical connector which requires a higher ramp force for a greater audible click and greater latching strength. There is also a desire to provide a latch pivoting system which provides greater mechanical flexibility and a simplified tooling for manufacturing of the connector parts. There is also a desire for a system for preventing overstress of a lever latch in an electrical connector and which allows for superior gripping of the housing by a user for connector separation.